


Lives Left Behind (But Carried With Them)

by Ferith12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional neglect, Gen, I take Obi-Wan's horrible childhood and try to make it even more horrible, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: All Jedi come from somewhere, don't they?





	Lives Left Behind (But Carried With Them)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, really old thing from tumblr which I never posted here because I had it framed as sort of more a what-if headcanon than fic. But I like it so I brushed some of the dust off and now here it is.

Yoda’s mother didn’t want her baby son to go to the temple, to be taken away from her.  But her husband and their clan overruled her.  (she screamed when they took him.  She screamed and held him close, they had to forcibly take him from her.  And he remembers.  Whether it’s the force or the memory of his species, he remembers her)

Mace Windu came from a well-to-do core world family.  They considered it an honor when the temple asked to take him.  They revered the Jedi.  They were told they could keep him for a few years, and so they did.  But they treated him like an honored guest in the household rather than a son.  It never occurred to either of his parents to love him as they would any other child, it never occurred to them that he was a child to be loved.  (Mace doesn’t remember his family.  He doesn’t remember the stiff silence, the perfect manners that he was expected implement almost from infancy.  He doesn’t remember the ceremony they had for him when he was three, about to be sent to the temple, he doesn’t remember being dressed in his nicest suit and sat at the head of the table.  He doesn’t remember  spilling soup all over himself.  He doesn’t remember the way his parents had pointedly ignored this, he doesn’t remember feeling the waves of disapproval and embarrassment they projected in the force.  But that doesn’t mean that the first three years of his childhood didn’t happen.)

Kel Dor aren’t usually sent to be Jedi, their biology is too incompatible with most sentients.  Plo Koon was sent to the temple when both his parents died in an accident and he had no relatives able to take him in.  (His parents had loved him with all their hearts for the two years they’d been alive.  He didn’t remember them, exactly, but he knew what that sort of love, unafraid of attachment, felt like.)

Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of those children who had to be taken from an abusive home.  He was nearly four when the Jedi found him, almost too old to be taken and half way to being Fallen already, but though they didn't exactly want him, he was too dangerous to leave behind.  (He can’t remember life before the Jedi.  Doesn’t want to.  Doesn’t let himself.  The temple is good, the temple is safe, and so, so much more than he deserves.)


End file.
